Sleepy Gary Returns
by strong man
Summary: Jerry was quite upset that his "special' friend was one forever but what he didn't know is that his love brought him back and this time he's going to convince Rick to let him stay but question is how exactly?
1. You're Alive?

_**This is my first story on the Adult Swim show, Rick & Morty**_

 _ **Pairing:**_ Jerry/Sleepy Gary, Jerry/Beth **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ June 26

 _ **Rated:**_ M

It was night in the Smith household, and the family was sleeping, Summer was asleep in her warm comfy bed, Morty was also asleep though Rick was sleeping in the garage.

Finally, the couple, Beth, and Jerry were all snuggled in their own bed but unfortunately, lately Jerry was finding it very hard to getting to sleep.

Tossing and turning while his wife was snoozing peacefully until she woke up restlessly 'Jerry, do you know what time it is? She said sleepily.

"Jerry heard his wife "Sorry, I just can't stop think about Gary" He apologizing.

"That was all the tossing and turning was about" Beth sat up "Jerry, give it a rest already, he was a gross Parasite" She stated "Remember, now got back to sleep" Beth went back to her slumber.

Jerry laid his head back down on the pillow but faced the ceiling above, he took a long sigh and tried his best to go to sleep.

Halfway through his snooze, he heard a faint voice calling out to him "Jerry" It made his open his eyes "Wait a minute, I know that voice" He said before turning to his wife and lightly kissed her cheek then sat up again.

"That voice, could it be Sleepy Gary? He whispered and rubbed his chin then wondered if it was just his dreams playing tricks on him.

Just then, he heard the voice again only this time, he listened carefully. "Could it really be?" At this point, Jerry couldn't go back to sleep knowing that his secret lover was present.

He jumped out of the bed and cracked his back then stretched his whole body before tiptoeing, making his way to the door.

He bit his lower lips in fear of making a bunch of hullabaloos. "Just a little more' He said slightly licking his lips then grinding his teeth when he lightly touched a squeaky toy.

He quickly looked back, Beth was still sleeping "Boy, who knew my wife was a heavy sleeper." He laughed a little then got all quiet and resumed his path towards the door.

He almost failed, but he succeeded and to celebrate, he took a moment to go a little victory dance then stopped "Now, where is that voice coming from? He whispered as he tiptoed down the hall into the living room.  
He looked around and saw no one then he heard it again "Jerry" it was going through his ears " He started to think about this "If Sleepy Gary is a Parasite then maybe I could get a connection with him.

Jerry put both hands on his head and began transferring over his presence which he just now discovered since their destinies were intertwined, and it didn't take long for Sleepy Gary to get them either.

Jerry turned off his connection then turned to the window to see his secret lover standing right there.

He smiled and instantly felt his heart beating fast then finally, he cried tears of joy as he wiped them away before rushing over to open the window.

Once it was opened, he stepped outside through his feet, and the whole body felt chilly but looked up, and there he was.

"Finally, I'd just knew that we'd meet again' Sleepy Gary said in his smooth voice. Jerry wanted to express his longing happiness to him, but Gary shushed his mouth and placed his hand on his cheek.

"I missed you very much, Jerry" Sleepy Gary "That's when he got him against the wall and licked his neck which he started moaning "Ohhh yeeeaahhhh" He closed his eyes to let his lover do his job.

While he was in the process of that, Jerry had also felt a hand unbuttoning his shirt making him sizzle. Sleepy Gary moved on up to his lips and moved his body closer to his lover to made it more enjoyable.

Jerry had unfortunately gently pushed his partner away which lead him to think he did something erroneous "Was that too fast? He asked "No, it's not that, but it is rather cold out, and we're in our- I'm in my pajamas," He said presenting himself.

Sleepy Gary knew what he meant and himself being immunized  
but his lover wasn't like him so he got an idea "Follow me" He said walking to the back of the house.

Jerry closed the window shut cause he didn't want any suspicious acts to come about and walked to the back but his lover was gone so he quietly called out to him.

"In here' Jerry looked at an orange tent in the middle of the yard and saw Sleepy Gary with the front half of his body sticking out then he got inside.

Jerry felt anxiety run through his body, he had lost him once, and he's not gonna lose him again even if he is a Parasite, Sleepy Gary was real, real enough to him, so he took a deep breath and proceeded inside.

Within the tent, he was Sleepy Gary laying sexually on the bed in his white underwear, his clothes were to the side of the back of the tent. Jerry gazed at his lover's body like he was in a trance or something.

"Well? He said slowly licking his lips making Jerry loosen up, he took off his shirt in the process as well as his pants after zipping the tent up. After that, Jerry crawled over slowly trying to be sexy doing it. "I missed you too," He said smiling with his eyes half-closed.

Sleepy Gary smiled gracefully as this was what he wanted from Jerry and that was to be "one." As Jerry got closer, he placed his tongue on his chest and licked up causing Sleepy Gary to moan then Jerry came right up to his face.

Sleepy Gary sighed in relief as he stroked Jerry's hair "You're beautiful" He said passionately then Sleepy Gary was about to reply back, but he was quickly kissed upon. Sleepy Gary touched the back of Jerry's head then they rolled over, they rest of the night had sex until finally falling asleep on each other. Jerry remembered something and opened his eyes as soon as he thought of it.

He shook his lover up "What is it? If my wife catches me gone, she'll start to worry" He said in a panic tone. Sleepy Gary sat up "You're right" He got to thinking "Well since I took your place once...I could do it again" He said giving a suggestion "Of course, with your permission" He put his hand on his shoulder.

Jerry didn't like the idea, but he'll do anything for love...even spending a day out here "promise you'll come back after dark? He said giving an order.

"Dose this answers your question" Gary pressed his lips down on Jerry, moaning in the process and having his tongue move around in his mouth, the possibilities of getting Aids are unlikely since their the same person.

Jerry totally relaxed as it swirled around and he closed the gap, it was the best feeling he ever had. Afer a couple more seconds, the two parted "This time, we'll stay together forever" Jerry said stroking his cheek.

Gary lightly kissed his cheek" Good night" He got up, unzipped the tent and started towards the house but not before looking both ways to make sure the coast is clear.

One he made sure of that, he turned back to Jerry and blew a kiss to him then went out.

Gary went to open the window slowly and stepped in carefully without making any kind of noise then shut the window before tiptoeing down the hall, but as he went passed Mory's room, the boy called him.

He nervously looked towards him room then the boy turned towards the wall indicating that he was dreaming so he sighed in relief and saw the room which was pass Summer's room.

he grounded his teeth as he crept passed the room and succeed " So far, ao good" He took a huge light step and made it then exited his stealth mode then walked regularly to the bed avoiding the squeaky toy.

Beth tiredly opened her eye to spot her husband out of bed "Jerry...what're you doing up? "I" he was sweating "was thirsty and got out to get a drink of water," He said before laughing nervously.

"Whatever," She said "just try and get some sleep.", Gary gave another sigh of relief and pulled back the covers. He got into the bed and laid down on the pillow facing the window then Gary closed his eyes.

* * *

Jerry was asleep and dreamt that same dream when they were on vacation and sighed lovingly with a smile.

 _ **Just let me point this out, weather Sleepy Gary is a false character or nor, he's confirmed that Jerry is bisexual and that their in a secret relationship so for the future, he may come back.**_

 _ **Edited by Grammarly.**_


	2. Whatever it Takes

_**This is my second chapter of Rick Morty.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Jerry/Sleepy Gary, Jerry/Beth **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

It was morning already and Gary slowly opened his eyes and yawned then looked at his man who was still sleeping, last night was intense. "Jerry, time to wake up" He rubbed his shoulder.

"Mmm, I would love to elope with you" He was talking in his sheep then Gary thought of a more sophisticated way to wake him up. he took his head, brought up until his lips pressed against him.

"The tongue movements woke him right up "Morning" He pulled away, rubbing his hair back. "How'd you sleep? He asked. "I slept great, but our love-making was the best part.

Jerry got off on him and sat beside him "You hungry, I could make some breakfast' He asked and sat up. 'I am, but we can't" Gary claimed. Jerry had almost forgotton that his boyfriend was one of the Alien Parasites and Rick would most likely obliterate him again "what about I'll tell Rick that your my twin.

"It wouldn't work, he known me for fifteen years so my appearance wouldn't chance a thing. Jerry found this really unscrupulous because of Rick and his undying love for science. "I got it" he smiled "I'll sneak into the garage and asked him if I would use one of his experiments to study" He struck an idea.

"That's brilliant, but what about me, what about your son? He asked "I think he know how to keep a secret, he's much to insecure to tell Rick" Jerry cupped his hands together with his own.

Gary looked down,but his lover help his chm up "Just try to stay out of Rick's sight" He let go to get dressed then kissed Gary on the lips before peeking out to see if the coast is clear.

No sign of Rick, Summer, or Beth so he went on out while Gary got to thinking of what to wear "Maybe I should put on something classy and something simple like a orange shirt and blue jeans" He would happily away trade in his old life to live like a regular human being.

He just prayed to god that he won't be detected, but was hungry as a bitch, he could try human food cause alien would just get everyone talking. He put his teeth together and took the risk of stepping outside.

"I should get rid of the tent to decrease suspicion so he got out his minimizer, pointed at the tent and minamized it then picked it up before throwing it as far into the woods if possible. It's noice wasn't loud enough, it was more like the sound of a bee buzzing around.

 **(0)**

Summer was brushing her hair when her father came into the room. "How's my almost grown-up daughter doing? He asked, sitting next to her. "Nothin much, just making myself like pretty for high school" She said while focusing on the mirror. "That's good, you meet anyone new or will wondering about Hemorrhage or Ethan? He asked.

"Please, Hemorrhage was just a murder and Ethan was a wimp" She explained her ex's while applying her lipstick. "Hmph...well, let's just hope that your next boyfriend will sound less like a bitch and more like someone with style, class & potential" He said before kissing her cheek before exiting out of her room.

"So, is there anything for breakfast? His wife asked. "Well, how about we let Rick whip us something to eat. "Rick? we always hated when he decides" She clarified him.

Rick was in his gsuage as usual, working on his projects when he decided to take a little break so Father Bob pinned Rick's hands on top of the table.

"I never done anything like this before, I had two wives whom were both bitches, but you are my Senpai. "That a Japanese word? He asked, starting to slowly unbutton his lab coat. "Of course, I've visited schools in Japan, very classy though all of them had to wear uniforms.

"Sounds boring" Bob said after scoffing. "Tell me about it, they kidnap every kid who is half Japanese and send them off where you don't learn shit, but language, but there's a bright side.

"Really, what's that? Said the Caucasian man. "They have weird yet delicious food plus they take karate classes" He explained. "I see" he loosened his belt thus pulling down his pants 'You'll have to take me there sometime" He kinda asked.

"I'll be glad to, Morty is a real cowardly bitch when it comes to my adventures" He spoke the truth. "Wow, I didn't expect you be so generous" He stood up and started leaning up on top of him.

"Well, I'm not actually nice, but I do mix the truth from time to time" Rick felt the man's balls touching his penis. "You like that" Bob asked drastically. All Rick could do was move his legs and hook them on Bob's butt.

"Mind if I take your shirt off" Bob asked permission. "I'll be heavily angry if you didn't" He tried to tease him. Father smiled and pulled his shirt up like a wild animal until he saw some bare white skin.

"Feeling antsy, aren't we? Rick displayed a sexy smirk. Just then, Jerry came in on them "We were just going a simple project together and this is how it's done, rubbing penises together to make create sperm so I can study it" He fake smiled.

"Well, you can finish your project after you make us some breakfast" Jeyy said to him before backing his head back inside. Bob laughed as he got off of him "Come on, let us feast in this glorious meal" He said putting on his clothes.

"Yeah, I'm famished" Rick got up and copied him then walked behind Bob, but it was Rick who closed the door. The actual Jerry peeked his peeked his head into the garage.

He looked once and tiptoed inside, saw the ray gun laying on the table, but it was underneath some saw blades "Geez, I completely misjudged him about this experiencing" He attempted to teach for it though he thought of the possibility of his Rick getting pissed off at him.

 _ **Sorry for the long wait, I'm just a busy guy with these stories and getting up on the ranks of becoming a full author on .**_ _**S**_ _ **orry if you are offended by what you're about to see if your from Japan.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be Jerry changing Gary into a normal person.**_


End file.
